


家庭药水

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 卡珊德拉达成了一家团聚的愿望，她打算与她的弟弟的德谟斯——阿利克西欧斯一起去逛逛集市。德谟斯却遇见了一个药水师……
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	家庭药水

这是卡珊德拉在家住的第十三天，她很少会在同一个地方留这么久，但是，家是一个不一样的地方。众神在上，这里的一草一木，一花一鸟，都曾经在她梦境中无数次重现，虽然她在小时候就离开了斯巴达，但家里的一切都刻在她心上，就连气味都如此熟悉。尽管她的心属于浩瀚的海洋与广阔的希腊世界，但短时间的享受家庭生活依然让她感到十分幸福。  
正如她对巴尔纳巴斯所说，她做梦都想不到还能再拥有一个家庭。那既然如此，谁都阻止不了她珍惜它。  
要说这个家目前最让人犯愁的事情，那就是食物供给。卡珊德拉和母亲每天都买回来大量的食物，但往往第二天就得再去采购。没办法，老两口也许吃不了多少，可首先史坦托尔是个大小伙，阿利克西欧斯吃起东西来也宛如猛狮，至于卡珊德拉自己的情况只会更糟，不会更好——她大概长了一张巨人的嘴，吃天吞地，恨不能把伊卡洛斯都嚼嚼吃了——哦不，伊卡洛斯，回来，别飞走！她不会真的吃了你的！  
反正，在第十三天，尼科拉欧斯决定这样下去不是办法，他要带妻子溜之大吉，出去度假一段时间免得每天都得在餐桌上看三头野兽撕咬。当然明面上血狼不会说这种没有格调的话，他的说辞是与妻子一起去“放松心情”，“加深感情”。当然啦，三个孩子一起露出了“你俩腻歪成那样还要加深感情吗”的表情，但是说干就干，尼科拉欧斯与密里涅收拾了一下行李，马上溜之大吉，并在出家门三步远后就开始尽情庆祝胜利，喊着“再也不用把食物让给孩子”之类的话，叫屋里的三个人听得面面相觑。  
“这又不是我们的错，”德谟斯不满地说，“难道我们已经贫穷到不能够让我吃饱了吗？那我还不如回神教！”  
“除了秩序神教也确实没有人养得起你，”史坦托尔嘲讽说，“其实应该把你留在那里的，兴许你能把他们吃得一贫如洗。”  
“我又没有花你的钱！”半神怒吼道，“我姐姐还什么都没说呢！”  
卡珊德拉本来是要说点什么的，但听了这句话还是明智地选择了闭嘴。  
“随便吧，她也有被你吃穷的一天，”史坦托尔说，“反正养父已经走了，终于不用和你假装好兄弟了，我要出门一段时间，不然早晚有一天养家的重担就要落在我的肩膀上。”  
于是史坦托尔也跑出了家门，这让卡珊德拉悲凉地思考起所谓“珍惜家庭”的人是不是只有自己，但好在阿利克西欧斯——德谟斯可没说什么要离家出走的傻话，这让雇佣兵无比欣慰。  
“别听他胡扯，”卡珊德拉说，“这下家里只剩我们两个了，你想做点什么？我们可以继续在家休息，或者上我的船，我们也去度假。”  
“过几天吧，”德谟斯慢条斯理地整理了一下身上的铠甲，“虽然这里没有仆从，地方又小，但东西还算好吃。”  
“夜里集市上的东西更好吃，”卡珊德拉说，“也许我们可以不在家里吃晚饭，去集市上逛逛，除了吃的，还可以给你买一些布料，请裁缝给你做套新衣服。”  
卡珊德拉看见德谟斯的耳朵肉眼可见地竖了起来。  
“集市有什么好去的，到处都是人，脏兮兮的，”他粗声粗气地说，“哼，我才不想去！”  
也许是在雅典娜的帮助下，卡珊德拉已经完全掌握了理解弟弟这门技巧。如果他说“不”，那往往是真的不，可如果他说“我才不要”，那九成九就是想要，得有人推他一把。  
“真的有很多好吃的啊！”卡珊德拉夸张地说，“还有很多好玩的，还会有人做喷火表演，你看过喷火表演吗？”  
“没有，”德谟斯承认说，“人怎么会喷火呢？”  
“你去看了就知道了啊。”  
于是曾经的神教首领原地转了个圈，像只追逐自己尾巴的小狼狗一样，这是他独有的思考方式。然后他掐着腰，对着卡珊德拉点点头。  
“好吧，”他说，“我们去集市。”

于是夜幕降临时，他们一起出现在了集市。德谟斯很厌烦有人走路时撞到他肩膀，为了报复这个总是撞肩膀的世界，他干脆冲着每一个冒犯他的人撞回去，想发火的人在看见他比谁都宽的肩膀后都敢怒不敢言。“那个蛮横的家伙，”他们窃窃私语，“但是有什么办法呢？你敢去挑战他吗？他是驯鹰人的兄弟，看他的宽阔的肩膀和强壮的手臂，倘若他去摔跤，没人摔的过他。诸神在上，这一定也是个半神。”这样的议论只会让阿利克西欧斯更加得意。  
“好啦，”卡珊德拉说，“别那么气冲冲的，让我们吃点东西吧。”  
这句话让德谟斯立刻转怒为喜。他们来到小吃摊上，准备大吃大喝一顿。卡珊德拉要了一份一大碗热气腾腾的慢火炖羊肉，雾气暖烘烘地扑面而来，香的她舌头都要跟着口水一起流掉。阿利克西欧斯买了一只酥脆鲜香的烤鸡，上面盖着一些花椰菜，糊了一层蒜，配上了几颗橄榄，肚子里塞着无花果叶。他撕掉了一只鸡腿放进了卡珊德拉的碗里。“汤汤水水的东西是吃不饱的。”他嘟囔说，卡珊德拉高兴地收下了弟弟的心意，要是她再感性一点，大概要感动的涕泪横流了。  
“你吃好了吗？”驯鹰人问，这问题没啥意义，他俩都知道这离饱远着呢。所以他们继续往前走，毕竟集市最有趣的一点就是你永远想不到下一个摊子会有什么惊喜。他们一边走，一边吃掉了两碗炸小鱼，共享了一碗鱿鱼片，还买了一个蜂蜜味的蛋糕。德谟斯出人意料地热爱甜食，他不觉得这会破坏他的半神气概，并积极地摄入惊人的糖分，不过考虑到他平时消耗的能量，可能这也不算过分。所以当他们吃得差不多时，决定以一份可爱的甜点作为结尾。  
“甜点摊子前的人也太多了，”阿利克西欧斯孩子气地皱眉，“我不想去那里挤来挤去。”  
“你可以在这里坐一会儿，”卡珊德拉说，“把剩下的那点蛋糕吃完吧。”  
“我要吃裹着奶油的草莓。”阿利克西欧斯说。他的姊妹对他点点头，然后走向了摊子。阿利克西欧斯就坐在原地，一边舔着最后一块蛋糕，一边盯着她摆动的手臂和臀部看。马拉卡，有这样一个强壮的姐姐实在是一种压力。  
“你好啊，年轻人，”一个穿着暗红的长裙的老太婆从他面前走过，“你在看什么？哦，那个人，”她伸着脖子非常八卦地去看卡珊德拉的背影，“宙斯啊，她长了个阿佛洛狄忒的屁股。”  
“啥？”德谟斯说，“胡说！那是阿尔忒弥斯的屁股！你又是哪位？”  
“我是个药水师，”老太婆对他挤眉弄眼，“只要五个德拉克马，这些神奇的药水随便你挑。”  
德谟斯这才发现她挎着一个篮子。她掀开上面的一块破布，好叫德谟斯看清里面是各种花花绿绿的药水瓶。  
“这都是什么？”他好奇地问。  
“这些是经过众神祝福的神奇药水，可以让你心想事成！你看，这是被赫拉克勒斯祝福的大力药水，这是被阿尔弥忒斯祝福的弓箭药水，这是赫尔墨斯祝福的飞毛腿药水……”  
“你觉得我需要这些药水吗？”德谟斯炫耀地挺了挺胸肌，“我是被他们直接祝福过的人。”  
老太婆看了看他的胸肌。  
“确实啊，”她诧异地说，“那……我真是找错买家了？”她扭头看了看卡珊德拉，“哦，我明白了，你看这瓶怎么样？”  
“这是什么药水？”  
“这是赫拉女神与她美丽的女儿赫柏一起祝福过的药水，它会让你的所爱与你更深的相爱，可以令夫妻和睦，家庭幸福。”  
“家庭幸福？”阿利克西欧斯摸了摸下巴。虽然他总是对家庭生活表现出不屑一顾的模样，但是天知道他曾经有多渴望拥有一个家庭。虽然现在如愿以偿，但是这个家总是气氛尴尬，更别提他的姐姐是一个总在希腊世界四处流浪遨游的快乐的雇佣兵，他不止一次地想过，要是卡珊德拉又出去乱跑，把他一个人撇下怎么办？  
这可不行，德谟斯绝不能容忍再次被抛弃。  
在药水师殷切的目光中，他把手伸向了腰包。

“你的草莓！”卡珊德拉兴奋地跑向他。但是阿利克西欧斯伸出手，先拿了一块属于她的梨子，上面浇了香醇的蜂蜜。“好吃吗？”她问，她弟弟重重地点点头。  
“那么，我们回家吧。”  
回家路上卡珊德拉又买了一份羔羊腿佐米饭与橄榄，搞的阿利克西欧斯瞪着眼看她，发出“你是熊吗要吃这么多”的声音。  
“这个是留在晚上吃的！”雇佣兵据理力争，“也许……也许可以做明天的早饭！”  
“那不可能，”阿利克西欧斯说，“在咱家没有食物能过夜！不过随你，反正花的都是你的钱。”  
“说起钱，”卡珊德拉突然感到了头疼，“……这样下去我要破产了。”  
“……”  
然后回家的路上，雇佣兵一直在唠叨她还剩下多少钱，她应该去接任务了，不然养不起阿德瑞斯提亚号。德谟斯疑神疑鬼，怀疑她养不起的其实是自己。史坦托尔不都被吓得跑路了吗？  
怎么办，难道自己也要陪卡珊德拉去做雇佣兵，给那些讨厌的凡人四处跑腿，杀人杀的满身是血，然后在河里粗鄙地洗澡吗？这倒没什么，就怕卡珊德拉不带他，把他一个人扔在家里，那他才是真的惨。  
这可不行。德谟斯绝不允许这种事发生。

往烈酒里倒药水是个不错的主意，烈酒可以掩盖药水的味道，而且卡珊德拉不必知道这件事。干嘛，难道要德谟斯去对卡珊德拉说，亲爱的姐姐我实在怕你离开我，求求你和我一起喝了这药水好让我安心吧。这肯定不行。所以回家后卡珊德拉愉快地翻出烈酒时，德谟斯声称自己的胃不舒服，要卡珊德拉去打点井水给他喝。趁此机会，他把整瓶药水都倒进了酒瓶里。  
“好了，”他暗搓搓地想，“我很快就会心想事成了。”  
“喝点水，阿利克西欧斯，”卡珊德拉回来了，她把辫子甩到肩后，但出于某种惯性它马上回到了她胸口，“这样的话，你还能喝酒吗？”  
“我完全没问题，”德谟斯倨傲地说，“你还不如担心你自己，佣兵。”  
“真的？说实在话，我走遍了整个希腊，却很少遇到酒量比我好的人。”  
“那你马上就见识了。”德谟斯说，但他心里也没底。卡珊德拉喜欢自夸，但从来不撒谎，要是她说没几个人喝的过她，那多半是真的。  
“那么，”卡珊德拉冲他微笑，那可真是个完全温暖的微笑，足以照亮黑暗的神教宫殿，“我们开始吧。”  
于是他们喝酒，聊天，说笑。卡珊德拉把自己小时候的趣事告诉他。她讲述父母如何训练自己，自己曾在斯巴达的街头如何快乐的奔跑，她讲述阿利克西欧斯出生的那一天，自己多么的欣喜若狂，她讲述第一次把他抱在怀里的感觉，讲述他的啼哭与笑声是何等动听。德谟斯发现自己没办法回馈她同样快乐的故事，她所说的事情他都不记得，他的童年是阴暗的，痛苦的，充满血腥味的，他是神子，是兵器，是神教的希望，唯独不是人。  
“没关系，我的弟弟，没关系，”卡珊德拉抚摸着他的面庞，那只手可真暖和，“以后就不一样了，我要让你过上奥林匹克山上一样的快乐生活，我要带你走遍希腊，想去哪儿就去哪儿，想做什么就做什么。”  
德谟斯克制自己在她手心里眯起眼睛：“首先，我得把他们的头一个一个砍下来。”  
“当然，神教必须灭亡。哦，”她晃了晃酒瓶，“我再去拿酒来。”  
当她站起来时，德谟斯克制不住地盯着那结实的腰臀看，研究着手臂与臀部摆动的幅度。他已经喝的半醉，不知为何浑身火热，小腹骚动，卡珊德拉的一言一行都叫他心悸。他苍白的面孔上浮现出可疑的红晕，眼神飘忽起来，他像一头从火山岩浆里爬出来的野兽，连呼吸都透着水蒸气。在他自己意识到前，他已经在对着他的姐姐咽口水了。  
这不正常，这不对劲，他恐慌地打量着自己。他最好的武器出了什么问题，无法运转，他害怕地发现藏在裙甲下的阴茎开始充血，这似乎是无端发生的，而且这叫他失去了一大半战斗力。这可不行，这可不行，德谟斯不知所措地左顾右盼，要是突然有人闯进来，而他又不在战斗状态，岂不是会任人鱼肉？  
在德谟斯贫瘠的娱乐项目里，与野兽搏斗就是最叫人热血沸腾的了，他最爱杀狮子，就像是在为他逝去的唯一好友报仇一样。其次他也喜欢与人打斗，泡澡，大吃大喝，与鬼魅争权夺利，冲着神教成员大发雷霆等活动。但是性爱肯定不在其列。把他养大的那群人从来不给他提供任何性交对象，显然他们一致认为把他们最好的武器憋的嗷嗷叫才能发挥出最大的战斗力，而在阴暗的神教宫殿里德谟斯也没机会尝试浪漫的恋爱，作为神子，他也不觉得有谁配得上他。这就导致神教的首领与最强武器在这方面十分生疏（这点与他亲爱的姐姐真是恰恰相反）。  
他犹豫了一会儿，小心地掀起裙甲，想要看看什么情况，毕竟有问题就要解决。当他的手擦过裆部时，不由得发出一声受伤似的呻吟，于是他隔着内裤一把抓住硬邦邦的阴茎，猛地坐直了，在从尾椎处一路噼里叭啦往上的酥麻感里战栗起来。这感觉真好，他没法不继续。于是他忘记了卡珊德拉随时都会回来的事实，从内裤里掏出已经红肿的阴茎，青涩地撸了两把。  
“啊……天哪……”他忍不住攥紧了那玩意儿，好让它在收紧的温暖手心里误以为自己在一条货真价实的阴道里。这太舒服了，他甚至睁不开眼睛。  
“阿利克西欧斯，我觉得……”卡珊德拉跌跌撞撞地走回来，也许她喝了太多酒，而德谟斯也没能注意到她脸上的红晕，“我觉得不对劲，你……你在干什么？”  
德谟斯抬起头看她。  
“你拿酒回来了吗？”  
“我……”  
“算了，”神子摆摆手，“你看，我这里有个问题，”他把裙甲完全掀起来好让姐姐看见他勃起的阴茎，“我没碰它，它就这样了，现在怎么办？”  
卡珊德拉张了张嘴，被他坦然地态度搞的哑口无言。他看起来像个生病的小孩儿，理直气壮地和妈妈汇报身体情况，问一句“怎么办”，然后坐等妈妈解决一切问题。  
阿利克西欧斯盯着她看，从她结实的大腿看到胯部再到腰，然后是她的胸脯，最后把目光转移到她脸上。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，向前走了几步扶住她的肩膀。雇佣兵反手扶住他，呼吸粗重，目光如炬，他俩像对儿喝高了的傻子一样火辣辣地对视。卡珊德拉真的很强壮，德谟斯想，也许她能把我整个人顶在墙上。他不知道卡珊德拉心里想着同样的一句话。  
“阿利克西欧斯。”卡珊德拉说。德谟斯闻着她身上的甜酒味儿，越发焦躁不安。他决定采取行动。  
“我们……”  
“闭嘴！”他吼道，然后猛地把她拉近，用足以把常人勒断的力气抱住她。她真暖和，抱起来真舒服，可她的毛孔里好像透着一股甘甜，越是抱紧她越是叫人激动难耐。他裙甲差不多要掉了，阴茎还暴露在外边，滚热湿润地贴在了她赤裸的大腿上。哦，她的大腿感觉起来真美妙。他低下头去看她的胸口，能看到被挤压的乳肉，但是可恶的坚硬的盔甲，他为啥要穿这玩意儿来着？他应该用赤裸的胸膛去感受她才对！  
“德谟斯，”卡珊德拉说，他好喜欢她在这个时候这样叫他，“德谟斯，别着急。”  
他含糊地哼了一声，与她额头相抵，然后就有点不知道该怎么办了。这个时候就到了卡珊德拉的主场了。她捧住他的脸，用手指刮过他因为长久住在宫殿里而苍白的脸，与那双眼睛下层层叠叠的黑眼圈，抚摸他孩子一样撅起的嘴唇。“卡珊德拉。”他焦急地说。他知道接下来得干点什么，但他不知道从哪里开始。  
卡珊德拉固定住他的脸，开始吻他。德谟斯无师自通地闭上了眼睛，她的嘴唇……和他以为的一点也不一样。她看起来总是坚硬的，但她的嘴唇是柔软的，带着酒味儿，他无法也不想阻止她把舌头伸进来，湿漉漉的，甜蜜的舌头，只能让他硬的更厉害。他的一只手抓住了她的辫子，另一只手按着她的后颈生怕她离开。他们歪歪斜斜地在屋里挪步，互相踩了好几脚。然后德谟斯决定无需再忍，便一把将她推到墙上，按住了激烈地深吻。这是他第一次跟人干这个，之前他一直不屑一顾，觉得这和杀人比起来无趣太多了，但是现在他才知道，这种肉贴肉的感觉像那块浇了蜂蜜的梨子一样甜蜜。  
神子接起吻来像恶狼一样，毫不体贴地啃咬，牙尖锋利地刮过卡珊德拉的嘴角。出乎人预料的是，她似乎很喜欢这种粗暴。“阿利克西欧斯，弟弟，宙斯啊，”她喘息着，把热气扑在他脸上，“你摸起来真的太壮了。”  
“你也一样，”阿利克西欧斯说，“你像个女神……该死的，我不喜欢比我更威严的人，但是……”  
雇佣兵靠在墙上吭哧吭哧笑了起来。  
“但是你喜欢我？”她熏熏然地笑道，“你真可爱，弟弟，你和任何人做爱前都这么会说话吗？”  
“什么？不，”德谟斯说，“凡人们不配和我做爱。”  
卡珊德拉惊讶地呻吟了一声。  
“你错过了多少美好！”她哀嚎道，“幸好我把你带回来了！我得让你明白明白什么叫快乐。”  
“或者，”德谟斯说，“先让我明白明白什么叫女人。”  
他说到做到，直接把手伸到她裙甲下扯她的内裤。在雇佣兵能出言阻止前，就听见了刺啦一声。但好在雇佣兵也不会在乎，她抓起弟弟的手按在自己裙甲下。  
德谟斯倒吸了口凉气。  
他从出生到现在，绝对没有摸过神奇的地方。那比最精美的丝织品还要柔软，比熟透的水蜜桃还要湿润，那是一块奇妙的软肉。他挪动手指去摸索，摸到的是柔软中更柔软的裂缝。有水沿着他的手指一路淌进手心，当他意识到那是什么时不由得心神摇曳。指尖试探地戳进去，里面柔软湿润，并且高热。卡珊德拉敏感地颤抖着，呻吟出声。这只能让德谟斯更加性起。他没办法把目光从她脸上移开，那上面是纯粹的情欲与痴迷，显然性可以带来和酒精与杀戮一样的效果——令人丧失理智，脱离现实。  
他需要更多接触。于是他用另一只手去扯她的上衣，她配合了他，坦然脱掉那些碍事的衣服，德谟斯拼命盯着她赤裸的乳房看，然后低下头去把脸埋进去。这真舒服，那一刻他忍不住叹息了一声，感觉真好，温热柔软的贴着他的脸，就好像历经艰险跋涉万里的旅人终于回到了母亲的怀抱。他含住她的乳尖——实际上他啊呜一口吞进去半个乳房——用力吸吮，狼孩儿一样用牙磨着。卡珊德拉痛呼出声，掐了一下他的肩膀。  
“阿利克西欧斯！”她责怪地说但是语气又满是宠爱，“轻一点！”  
这要求太难达到了，所以德谟斯拒绝执行。他不思悔改地继续享用她的胸乳，得意洋洋地吸了又吸，仿佛要吸出点什么东西才罢休。就好像要唤醒他沉睡多年的对这个家最后的记忆一样，尚在襁褓里的他哭泣着渴望母亲的怀抱与乳汁……他不可能再去向母亲讨要这份补偿，但是现在他的姐姐极大的满足了他的欲求。  
卡珊德拉的手指揪住了他的头发，因为她的腿软的像棉花，正靠着墙往下滑。阿利克西欧斯忍着疼抬起头，把手臂卡在她的肋间好把她固定住，抵住她的额头蹭着彼此的鼻尖。他看着那张与他如此相似的脸庞，就好像是一块积木，长久以来一直等着另一块与她拼接。阿利克西欧斯掀起她的裙甲，把他们的胯部贴在一起，想要开始“拼接”。他的姐姐抬起一条腿，用手抓住他的阴茎，帮了他一把。  
“哦操，”他喃喃道，“宙斯啊。”  
“赫拉啊。”卡珊德拉回应说。她的阴道潮湿而美好，德谟斯睁大眼睛感受着她在自己的阴茎上慢慢沉下来，软肉一点点磨过上面凸起的青筋，她的手在他的颈后交叉，她的腿缠在他的腰上。德谟斯哆嗦了一下，猛地把她顶到墙上。感谢诸神感谢诸神感谢诸神怎么会有这么美妙的身体，这么暖这么湿这么软的穴，能把他整个包裹起来，紧致地收缩着，饥渴地吸吮着。  
他的鸡巴上挂着他妈的一个女神。  
他开始攻城略地，大力讨伐这位挑战他权威的女神，他的胯部顶撞着她的臀部，发出肌肉相撞的声音。德谟斯爽的睁不开眼，这比斗殴，杀人，打猎，或者集市要好玩一万倍，这是纯粹的快感与亲热的熨帖，这会是他和他的姐姐间最有趣的最和谐的活动。卡珊德拉结实的大腿紧紧夹住他的腰，从喉咙深处发出母狮般的嘶吼。她每一寸软肉被蹭过时都会摩擦出火花一样的酥麻，这叫她小腹发胀，脚心发烫，一股战栗从尾椎一路上升到头顶。她的穴贪婪地吞吃弟弟的阴茎，手指饥渴地抚摸着弟弟的身体，她所有属于女人的部分都在发号施令，她的子宫在疯狂叫喊着需要精液。把他榨干，它们一起喊道，把他生吞活剥，把他吞进你的身体，让他变成你的一部分。理应如此，理当如此，因为他是个雄狮一样的男人而你是个强壮的女人，因为他是记忆里在你怀里那个柔软的婴孩。  
“我爱你，”在激烈的动作中卡珊德拉告诉他，“我爱你，我的弟弟。”  
“为什么？”德谟斯贴着她的脸问。  
“因为你是阿利克西欧斯，”卡珊德拉夹紧了他，听见他难耐的哼了一声，“因为你是我的弟弟，因为你需要我爱你，因为我想要把你紧紧抱在怀里好不让你掉下悬崖，永远。”  
“永远，”德谟斯跟着重复说，“卡珊德拉，永远。”  
他们疯狂地做爱，好像恨极了对方一样抓挠对方的身体，似哭似笑地嘶吼呻吟，任何人看见这场景都会吓得腿软。这要么是两个疯子在互相残杀，要么就是两个神诋在人间做爱，而且是以大地为床天穹为被，把全世界当床单搅得一团糟，变成凡人最深刻的噩梦。  
“阿利克西欧斯，阿利克西欧斯，”卡珊德拉呼唤他，“不要再离开我了，我流浪太久了。”  
德谟斯激烈地吻她。  
“你湿的像是水做的，”他在她耳边威胁似的磨牙，“你这个可恶的，讨厌的家伙，你引诱我，你改变了我的生活，我根本不知道这个世界是什么样子的，你却逼我走进去。”  
卡珊德拉这个讨厌的雇佣兵居然还在笑。  
“我逼你走进去是因为我也在那里，”她边笑边说，“以及，我还要逼你走进我呢。”  
“我就在里面。”阿利克西欧斯回答，然后就是一记更狠的顶撞。他们搂抱着淫叫，让这个夜晚沉浸在如水的月色里……

“我饿了，”卡珊德拉理直气壮地说，德谟斯已经射在了她里面，但依然恋恋不舍地试图再插几下，“你呢？”  
“我就说没有食物会活过晚上，”德谟斯在她怀里闷闷地说，“你可以吃羔羊腿和米饭了。”  
“那你得先出去，”卡珊德拉推了推他，“我好去吃东西。”  
“我不！”她的弟弟一下子生起气来，“你怎么能为了吃点米饭就让我抽出去！我还没有插够！”  
“那怎么办！”卡珊德拉一摊手，“你说怎么办！”  
德谟斯非常果断地把她抱了起来，卡珊德拉吹了声口哨，现在她整个人都挂在他身上，和阴茎上了。他抱着她走到桌前坐下来，卡珊德拉想法设法地转了个身好去面对桌子，德谟斯趁机亲吻着她的背肌。  
现在他姐姐开始吃羔羊腿佐米饭了。羔羊肉炖的太烂，一碰就一朵朵的掉，她就用手捏起肉往嘴里塞，顺手给弟弟喂了几口。德谟斯心不在焉地嚼着，很香，但他最想吃的不是羊肉，他又在她里面硬起来了，这可太叫人高兴了。  
于是当卡珊德拉把一团米饭塞进嘴里时，他开始试着往上顶。卡珊德拉不介意地扭了扭屁股，配合地往后骑，就像骑马一样前后地骑他的阴茎。他们这样越玩越得趣，卡珊德拉后来干脆推开眼前的美食，好让弟弟把她推到桌子上从后面使劲干她。她的身体里有一片汪洋，一条小溪淅淅沥沥地从阴道流出来，顺着他们的腿往下淌。正如德谟斯所说，她湿的不可思议。  
“混蛋！”德谟斯咒骂道，“为什么你看起来比我要爽。”  
“因为你太厉害了。”卡珊德拉聪明地说，不过这多半也是实话，反正这很好的安慰了德谟斯，让他能继续努力工作。他工作了很久，久的卡珊德拉都有点受不了了，但是当卡珊德拉费劲地扭过头想看看他时，却见他在昏暗的灯光下，浑身都反射着汗水的光芒，俊美雄伟的像阿波罗。  
“得，”卡珊德拉呻吟着扭回头，“还是继续吧。”  
“啥？”德谟斯说，完全没明白她的意思，反正她说了继续，于是他就继续，弯下腰咬着她的耳垂，把手垫在她身下捂着她的胸，一直干到黎明……

雇佣兵很不优雅地叉开腿，好晾一下腿间有点发肿的地方。她从来都没有在这种事上如此精疲力尽，向来都是她榨干别人。德谟斯躺在她身边，趴在她肩膀上若有所思地把玩着她的乳房。  
“你干嘛总摸这里，”她打了个哈欠，“没有奶给你喝。”  
“我们这件事要告诉爸爸妈妈吗？”她弟弟问。她惊讶地“哦”了一声。  
“我不知道啊，”她说，“也许……大概……算了，顺其自然吧。”  
他点点头，闭上眼睛靠近她的胸口。他能听见那颗心脏在里面有力的跳动。它长什么样子？他兀然想到，她的心脏也和她一样，温暖坚定吗？  
“要是我能记得就好了。”他突然说。  
“什么？”  
“我们的事情，小时候的事情。”  
“你那时候还是婴儿呢，”卡珊德拉说，“那么小一个，我抱着你，你很喜欢对我笑……你当然不记得了，你太小了。”  
“要是我记得就好了，”他强调说，“要是我记得你……”  
“你现在记得我了，”她安慰地抚摸他的头发，“你认识我了，德谟斯。”  
“还不够，”他喃喃道，“还不够多……”  
还不够多，我们的联系还不够多。血缘固然紧密，记忆却不能共有，情感固然亲密，身体却总要分开。我对你的渴求无穷无尽，我对你的爱可以延续到奥林匹克山倒塌，太阳陨落，星星像萤火虫一样坠入海水。我愿与你走去世界的尽头，永远沉睡在你温暖的光芒里。当你像一只快乐的鹰一样飞进我的视线时，一切就已经注定，就好像神谕一样百分百会实现。我注定会爱你，跟随你，与你一起飞翔在你喜爱的云端天际。  
卡珊德拉亲吻着他的脸颊。  
“你在这里，”她抓起他的手放在自己心口，“阿利克西欧斯，从出生那一刻你就住进了这里，我爱你比你爱我要久的多，深的多。我们怎样爱都无所谓，只要是爱那就是好的。”  
“没错，”阿利克西欧斯说，“只要是爱就好。所以她的药水真的很有效。”  
“啥？”雇佣兵懵逼了，“啥药水。”  
阿利克西欧斯张了张嘴。  
“没啥，”他笑了起来，“就……一个骗子，别管她。”  
“好吧，好吧，”她充满喜爱地抚摸着他的头发，“亲爱的，你想怎样都行。”  
伊卡洛斯在窗外飞行，发出刺破黎明的啸声。一缕阳光穿透了云层照耀了世界，就像是神的目光在俯视人间。  
天要亮了。


End file.
